Walk Of Life
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Going through life, Finn and Amanda know what they want... but they just didn't anticipate their miracle happening so soon. But with new friends helping them, can they keep their growing family safe? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Rattled

_**June 25th 2018, 30 minutes earlier...**_

_Finn opened his eyes, the 36 year old seeing 28 year old Amanda looking out the window of their room at Bayley's home… and he stood up, walking over and wrapping his arms around her shoulders._

"_Couldn't sleep?" Finn asked._

"_I wish we didn't have to hold Raw tonight, on this date… 11 years, it's been since…" Amanda replied._

_And Finn held onto her, helping her sit down on the bed… not because she had trailed off but because she looked like she was going to be sick._

_Finn grabbed the mini trash can and Amanda threw up into it, Finn lightly rubbing her back even after she stopped._

_Finn went and flushed it before washing his hands and returning to Amanda, who was still sitting up._

"_I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me lately." Amanda responded as Finn helped her lie down, tucking her into the bed._

"_You were feeling like this yesterday, Darlin'." Finn replied._

"_Not for long, it stopped at around 1 in the afternoon." Amanda responded. "Finn, don't give me that look, we've been careful." She replied after he looked at her, knowing she was trying to deny it out of shock alone._

"_Well…" Finn replied nervously._

"_The protection we used… it backfired, didn't it?" Amanda questioned, Finn nodding… and Amanda lightly swatting his left shoulder._

"_I know, Mandy, we agreed that it would be planned… but sometimes things just don't go to plan." Finn responded._

"_They don't… so what do we do now? The last time we slept together was April 30th." Amanda replied, counting the weeks. "Which puts me at almost 2 months." She responded._

"_First thing we do is go to the doctor's office to make sure… and try not to wake Bayley's friends." Finn explained._

"_Max and Chloe was what she said their names are, right? Did Bayley say how she met them?" Amanda questioned as Finn helped her sit up so they could get ready for the day._

"_They had met after Max and Chloe's hometown was abandoned after a tornado in 2013…" Finn responded, helping Amanda stand up and helping her lean against him. "Are you gonna be sick again, Love?" He asked._

_Amanda rushed off to the restroom and Finn followed after her, crouching down and rubbing her back as she threw up._

_Max opened her eyes, concerned at the noises and lightly shaking Chloe… and Chloe opened her eyes._

"_What's going on?" Chloe asked sleepily before she heard the noises. "Ah, looks like you were right." She responded._

"_Yep. Life throws surprises at people, theirs is a child." Max replied._

"_Now to just make sure their little family stays safe." Chloe responded._

"_You don't trust their co-worker?" Max asked._

"_That bald headed Cujo unnerves me. And not much unnerves me." Chloe explained, Max knowing that she meant Baron._

"_For some reason, he disapproves of Finn and Mandy being together." Max replied._

"_Baron's not right in the head." Chloe responded._

"_Hell yeah he's not." Max replied before they kissed…_

**Present time…**

Amanda and Finn waited nervously… and Finn entwined his right hand with her left one as they waited for Cali to return.

"Hey, we're gonna be okay, Darlin'. Don't stress." Finn responded.

"I'm just wondering what's taking so long. Unless Cali had to stall someone from walking into the room, something tells me that Max and Chloe got curious and followed us. Can't really hold it against them though." Amanda replied.

Max and Chloe waited in the waiting room, looking at each other.

"I bet they're having twins." Max replied.

"You sure you didn't just rewind after seeing the result already?" Chloe asked in response, Max just looking back towards the wall with a smile at Chloe's humour. There were very few people who knew what Max could do, she'd kept it that way.

"After rewinding a few times caused a tornado to take out an entire town?" Max replied.

Chloe looked at Max again after that. "That was because you stopped me and a dozen others from dying when we were supposed to. Taking a sneak peek at the future doesn't change anyone's fate."

"No it doesn't but it doesn't hurt." Max replied.

"So?" Chloe asked.

"I was only there for a few minutes but I saw the little one." Max replied quietly, Chloe smiling.

"Through the scan? Does it look okay?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing bad that I could see. They weren't too happy I barged in mind you but luckily…" Max help up her hand, which Chloe could see shining an amber-red for a split second. "...it never happened."

In the examination room, the heartbeat echoed… and Amanda and Finn smiled.

"Hard to believe a human life starts out that tiny…" Amanda responded as Finn held her right hand.

"It is… but that's our little miracle, Love." Finn replied before they kissed.

At the SAP Center, Amanda, Finn, Max and Chloe heard Baron arguing with Vince.

"I am not putting her in that ring until further notice. As for why, it's a personal matter between her and her fiance." Vince explained.

"She's not getting out of it! You protect her too much, old man!" Baron responded angrily, Amanda about to go slap him but Finn stopped her and Chloe and Max turned to them.

"We've got this, you two." Chloe replied before she and Max found Baron, Amanda brushing a stray hair off of her oversized _Balor Club For Everyone _shirt.

"What do you twerps want?!" Baron asked.

"For you to stop putting Mandy and Finn through hell when they didn't do a damn thing to you!" Chloe responded.

"She's right, what's your problem with a couple who fit perfectly together?!" Max replied.

"Fit perfectly together? No, me and Rochelle fit perfectly together. Finn and Mandy are a match made in Hell." Baron responded.

"I don't know what your wife sees in you but it's clearly not there. Not genuinely there, at least, does she know the real you? That you have no tolerance for either Finn and Mandy or me and Chloe? Maybe I should tell her what you're really like when you're away from her." Max replied, Baron turning incensed.

"You don't know who the fuck I am or what I'm like!" Baron responded, stepping towards Max which caused Chloe to subtly move her hand towards her right pocket.

"Maybe not… but you'll show me without ever knowing it." Max looked at him with narrowed eyes, Baron confused as to what she meant. He looked towards Amanda and Finn for only a moment… then when he looked back at Max, became startled. Suddenly she was looking at him in a mix of anger and shock, her left hand on that side of her face.

She lowered her hand, exposing a quickly forming dark mark to the side and below her eye, looking down at her hand for a moment before turning towards Amanda and Finn. "Don't you ever let him near what you have." She spoke through gritted teeth before quickly heading for the bathrooms to get some cold water soaked tissues for her rapidly bruising cheek.

The thing that Amanda, Finn and Baron found strangest was that the mark almost exactly matched the size of Baron's hand yet they all hadn't seen him even touch her.

Finn guided Amanda away from Baron as he tried to apologize.


	2. Mindblown

"What the hell just happened? He didn't even raise his hand to her, not that we could see!" Amanda responded once she and Finn were alone.

"Or… remember." Finn replied, thinking out loud. "Maybe I listen too much but earlier… I could swear I heard them say something about 'rewinding time'."

"Are they time travellers like Cal and Livi?" Amanda asked.

"I don't think so, they're both way too this century to have come from elsewhere. If I had to guess… I'd say there was some sort of superhero action happening with them, or at least with Max." Finn answered.

"True." Amanda responded as Finn rubbed her back. "And Max is right, we shouldn't ever let Baron around the baby." She replied as Max walked in.

"You okay?" Finn asked.

"I had a feeling you'd be… figuring things out." Max replied while holding the cold soaked tissue to the side of her head, soothing the bruise.

"We would… and I've felt how you're feeling right now, my ex was an asshole." Amanda responded.

"Have you ever been drugged and kidnapped?" Max questioned without thinking. Any other time she would have reversed time after saying something she didn't mean to but right now her head hurt too much to try it. "Sorry… this puts me off." She added quickly, motioning to the bruise.

"It's okay." Amanda responded as she found a warm compress and gently held it to Max's face… and Max saw scars on her hands and fingers.

"Your ex broke your fingers?" Max asked.

"He had lost a match… I tried to calm him down and he grabbed my index and middle fingers on my right hand, bending them back before I could even blink. The other scars are from me defending myself from his fists." Amanda explained.

"16…" Max replied.

"You know?" Amanda asked, a bit startled.

"Those scars are aged a long time. It's a good thing you finally found true love." Max responded, Amanda calming down.

In a separate hallway, Baron was hiding when Corey walked by.

"You look rattled. What happened?" Corey replied after he stopped, Baron looking at him.

"You know Bayley's friends, Max and Chloe?" Baron asked.

"Yes, sweet people. They have their quirks but who doesn't?" Corey replied.

"I got into an argument with them and then this bruise appeared on Max's face, I didn't even raise my hands to her." Baron explained, Corey turning startled.

"You apologize?" Corey asked.

"I tried but I think Mandy flashed back to how she claims she was abused over a decade ago." Baron explained, Corey completely startled.

"Mandy saw this incident?!" Corey questioned.

"And Finn looked like he wanted to kill me." Baron answered before he looked right at Corey. "In all honesty, I never bought the sob story that Amanda had told me about Randy abusing her. I know she was suicidal at one point so who would really believe her?" He replied.

And after hearing that, Corey punched Baron… and Baron stumbled back, his nose bleeding and bent.

"How dare you use the one time she slashed her hand when she was grieving after losing three people who treated her like family?! You know damn well that she was abused by Randy and that she walked away from him well before she acted without thinking straight, would you act normally if you lost anyone close to you?!" Corey shouted, Baron completely taken aback. "I don't blame Finn for guiding her away from you, given the hell that she's been through! You need to think before you act next time!" He retorted before he walked away.

And once the shock of Corey's outburst wore off, Baron rolled his eyes and reset his nose.

"That bitch has lied too many times and everyone always believes her!" Baron growled.

In the locker room, Finn helped Amanda lie down as a tired yawn escaped her mouth and Finn covered her with a blanket.

"You rest. Max went to find Chloe, they'll be back soon." Finn responded before they kissed and he stretched out, holding her.

Amanda closed her eyes and Finn kissed her forehead.

_She didn't know where she was, or who exactly was there. The only thing she could see clearly was Max at the end of the room, everything else seemed to be out of focus. However she could make out that Max was in a chair with her wrists and ankles bound to it with duct tape, blood was trailing from her nose over her lips and she was looking helplessly terrified._

_There was someone else in the room. Being out of focus the man looked like a reflection in frosted glass, he was heading towards a table. She couldn't see what was on it but she could hear that he was handling something while wearing sterile gloves._

"_Please…" Max begged, her voice seeming to hold a dozen tears in its tone. "Don't do this!"_

_The man kept fidgeting before he turned around and started heading back towards Max. While it was all out of focus, one thing Amanda knew how to see clearly was she could recognise by the way that he was holding his hand up that he had a needle._

"_I promise." The man spoke in a voice soft enough he could have almost sounded like a doctor or a caring teacher. "This final dose won't hurt." His hand pushed Max's head to one side, the needle lining up with the veins to the left of her neck. Then it went in, and he gently slid the top down._

_Whatever was in the syringe caused Max to instantly start feeling tired, the wrestler could see that. Her breath became heavy, her arms slightly shaky._

"_Just let it take you. Go to sleep, Maxine." The man spoke, hand lightly resting on her cheek for a moment. Max looked at him, her eyes trying to say something where she no longer had the strength to speak it._

_Then her head slowly fell down and her eyes slowly drifted shut. Maybe it was painless but it certainly wasn't peaceful._

_The breathing stopped…_

Amanda's eyes snapped open and Finn held her closer to him, Amanda wrapping her arms around him.

"Where are they?" Amanda questioned as she looked around, Finn getting her to look at him.

"Your mind went right to a nightmare…" Finn responded.

"Max was in this room, unable to protect herself… and someone just kept drugging her, saying it wouldn't hurt. She stopped breathing..." Amanda explained, Finn brushing her tears away.

"Bloody hell… that doesn't even sound like something you'd imagine. Maybe give yourself a few to calm down and wake up properly, then we can go talk to her about it. She said she and Chloe had headed for a 'house o' coffee' about a half hour ago." Finn responded, his right hand resting on her left one before he pulled her into his arms and they held each other.

Amanda nodded as she rested her head on his right shoulder, the door quietly opening and Aestrid walking in.

"You look so tired…" Aestrid replied.

"Before I fell asleep, I was trying to figure out how to tell Vince and the higher ups about…" Amanda responded, Finn entwining his left hand with her right one. "Ace… you're gonna be an aunt." She replied, Aestrid turning shocked… and then immediately hugging them one at a time.

_'I have a feeling it's a boy.' _Aestrid thought.

And she knew to trust that feeling.


End file.
